Puro Algodón (Pure Cotton)
by Aolitraductora
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Los pensamientos de Reno como gladiador, a las puertas de la muerte. (Traducción del fanfic "Pure Cotton" de Danaeyl Panthernopaeus).


Lo que más me gustó de esta historia es el crudo e interesante perfil que traza del personaje. Para mí, es una exploración de un personaje (Reno de Final Fantasy VII en este caso) muy interesante: poniéndolo en otras circunstancias y explorando como contaría las cosas, como vería el mundo, etc. Muy muy interesante, aunque muy difícil de traducir para mí (espero que el esfuerzo valga la pena y haya podido transmitir un poco el estilo y lenguaje que usa la autora ^.^). Espero que lo disfruten :3

Para ver el fanfic original: h,t,t,p,:/w,w,w,.fanfiction,.,n,e,t,/,s,/5054620/1/ o en los favoritos de esta cuenta.

* * *

**~Pure Cotton~**

******~Puro algodón~**

**Autor:**

Danaeyl Panthernopaeus.

**Traducción:**

Aoli

**Advertencias:**

Universo alternativo, lenguaje obsceno, violencia, muerte, homosexualidad implícita, OC (personaje fuera de personalidad)

**Declaración:**

Los personajes de Final Fantasy no me pertenecen. Esto es sólo una obra hecha por fans para fans.

La traducción esta hecha por una persona no profesional. Numerosos términos y frases echas en inglés han tenido que ser traducidas en la mejor manera posible. Lo más importante para la traductora ha sido conservar el ritmo y poesía de esta obra, no la correlación precisa y exacta de términos y frases.

* * *

Durante los últimos catorce años, no he podido recordar nada acerca de mi vida. Ahora, mientras espero el golpe de gracia, todo viene claro a mi mente. Tal vez debería haber sido predicador, como mi padre. Sí, claro.

Un hombre que no puede ni recordar su propio nombre va a contarle al mundo quién es el "Salvador".

Esa vida no estaba hecha para mi.

Nunca había sido de los que creen que "cuando sabes que vas a morir, ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos". Naturalmente, habría asumido que mi vida comenzaría cuando fui adquirido por mi patrón de esclavos, moldeado a base de latigazos y entrenado para matar a otro hombre.

Solía maldecir a ese hombre. Ahora que medito sobre ello, si no fuese por él, seguramente no habría llegado tan lejos como lo he hecho. A la edad de treinta y dos años, todavía soy un luchador.

Mi propietario nunca lo verá de esa manera. Para él, todos somos como monos entrenados. Él dice "saltar" y nosotros preguntamos "¿hasta qué altura?". En serio, mi amo no es una persona a la que quieras enfurecer. Simplemente te mataría, como si no importase.

Su nombre es Rufus. Para mi, él siempre será "Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro". Un número extraño, ¿verdad?

En realidad, ese número explica la mitad de mi nombre. Ese número y mi extraño color de pelo. Creo que a la mayoría de la gente que me ve por las calles le doy miedo. Quizá no tanto como el hombre que se cierne sobre mí. He visto pocas personas con el pelo plateado por esta zona. O con ojos que parecen brillar.

El hombre que me observa atentamente, su nombre es Sephiroth. Una leyenda. Su nombre es medio susurrado devotamente entre los otros luchadores. Podrías pensar que se trata de algún tipo de dios. En realidad, la razón por la cual su nombre es de alguna forma reverenciado, es porque lo consideramos el "hombre que cabalga sobre el caballo de la muerte". Nadie al que se haya enfrentado ha conseguido jamás vencerlo.

La primera vez que lo vi, mi radar detector de chicos sexys se disparó. Esto ocurre prácticamente con cualquiera que conozco. Créeme, no soy una puta. Le podría hacer a cualquiera un servicio completo gratuito. La prostitución nunca ha sido lo mío. En realidad siento algo parecido a lástima cuando veo a una prostituta. ¿Cómo de mierda tiene que ser tu vida para caer tan bajo?

Todo esto puede parecer un poco fuera de tema, pero de alguna forma tiene relevancia en mi actual situación. ¿Cómo de mierda tiene que ser tu vida para convertirte en un mercenario? Es casi como prostituirse, pero sin obtener satisfacción sexual. O no.

¡Créeme! ¡Reno la obtiene!

Reno, mi nombre durante los últimos dieciocho años de mi vida. No he terminado de explicar el porqué, ¿no es así? Bueno, aquí tienes la explicación completa. No es muy larga: Reno,"re" porque mi color de pelo es rojo (N/T: red); "no" porque fui rechazado por seiscientos cuarenta y tres propietarios. Y ¡voilá! tenemos Reno. Es un nombre que me sienta bien, bajo mi punto de vista.

Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro, como ya sabes, me eligió y me dio un número. Soy el Guerrero Número Dos en su pequeño grupo. Él es, también, el gilipollas que me otorgó dos tatuajes simétricos a lo largo de mis pómulos. Cierto, quedan bien, pero no los quería. Ahora que realmente pienso acerca de ello, no me gusta mucho la idea de ser una propiedad.

A duras penas consigo escuchar al público gritar ¡Iuguola! (N/T: ¡Degüéllalo!). Gracias por el apoyo, chicos.

Me doy cuenta ahora de como han debido sentirse toda la gente a la que he matado, cuando escucharon esas palabras provenir de la tribuna. Es un eco de la muerte que te aguarda.

En especial para Baby Face (N/T: Cara de niño).

Debe haber sido tan duro para ese chico. No me malinterpretes. No soy ningún chico bueno, pero tengo algo que podría clasificarse como sentimentalismo. No me gusta darlo a conocer mucho, no en este tipo de trabajo. En realidad, en ningún tipo de trabajo en donde tenga que tratar con gente. Supongo que podrías decir que soy un antisocial. De todas formas, la gente es estúpida.

No soy el tipo de persona que podrías describir como un alma bondadosa. Pero tampoco soy un asesino nato como el hombre que se cierne sobre mí. Esta es la primera vez que he visto unos ojos verdes tan lindos mostrando nada más que odio y rencor.

Por supuesto, nunca he visto a Sephiroth fuera del foso, y nunca lo veré.

Desde que he puesto un pie en la arena, supe que el que saliese vivo no sería yo. Sé que me marcharé en una caja de roble, hablando metafóricamente. Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro al menos da a sus "guerreros" un entierro decente.

Sephirot levanta su espada, una extraña arma.

Mientras que la mayoría tienen las espadas de bronce estándar, Sephirot utiliza esta monstruosidad. La hoja es prácticamente tan alta como él. La hace oscilar con tanta precisión que no tiene ninguna cicatriz en su cuerpo. Aunque no es la primera arma rara que he visto en el foso. Incluso yo tengo un arma extraña.

Un cilindro metálico de dos pies y medio de largo. (N/T: unos 75cm)

No es por alardear, pero tengo una extraña habilidad. Me gusta llamarla "Pirámide". Con ella, soy capaz de crear un tipo de barrera que inmoviliza a mi oponente. Por supuesto, esto no funciona con Sephiroth. Una oscilación de su gigantesca espada y mi pirámide se evapora. Si, una realidad dura de digerir.

La presión en mi pecho desaparece de repente y alzo con duda mi vista hacia esos extraños ojos brillantes.

Sephiroth retrocede unos cuantos pasos. "¡Levántate y lucha!" ladra.

Busco mi barra con la mirada y la encuentro a un metro o dos de mi mano. Me levanto y voy hacia ella y, por alguna razón, la primera vez que conocí a Rude me viene a la mente.

Sonrío al recordarlo. Rude, a primera vista, puede parecer algo raro y un tanto peligroso. Dios, la primera vez que me encontré con sus ojos al descubierto sentí una inexplicable ganas de darle un puñetazo.

Ahora sé que era por culpa de esas molestas gafas de sol. Un dispositivo que no es de esta época y sin embargo parece natural tenerlas. Incluso he oído hablar de gente que encuentra ruinas que todavía tienen escrituras en pared intactas. Hablan sobre algo llamado "reactores". Por alguna razón, esa palabra me es familiar.

Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro y Rude son las únicas personas que conozco que hayan salido de este área. He pensado en todos esos paisajes que hay allá afuera y me he preguntado como serían. ¿Serán como este lugar? ¿Cómo serán las personas?¿Serán todos unas nenazas como lo son aquí? Mil y una preguntas de las que quiero respuestas. Mil y una preguntas que permanecerán sin respuesta.

Mi vida, hasta este momento, es como un círculo.

Los mismos movimientos. Todo muy predecible. Muy aburrido. Me levantó por la mañana, desayuno, entreno, como, entreno un poco más, ceno, me baño, me voy a dormir solo para volver a empezar al día siguiente. En ocasiones, me gusta trastocar un poco la rutina y añado un poco de sexo.

Recojo mi barra.

Rude es el silencioso de los dos, parece siempre estar pensando en algo. Algo que requiere su completa atención. Duele un poco ser ignorado. Puedo entenderlo de nuestro propietario, pero no de una persona que está en la misma situación que yo. Cierto es, que tal vez no tengamos nada en común.

Si, eso es. No tenemos nada en común. Nada de lo que hablar. Si lo hiciésemos estoy seguro que resultaría muy forzado. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Rude es la razón de mi cordura en un mundo loco. O ¿es él mi locura en este mundo cuerdo? De cualquier forma, él hace que permanezca con los pies en el suelo y se asegura de que no haga nada estúpido.

Hasta hoy, todavía no sé como terminó Rude en este negocio. Para mí, parece el tipo de hombre que solo pelearía si no tuviese otra opción. Deduzco que es ahí donde nos diferenciamos. A mi me gusta pelear. Realmente no puedo contenerme. Si no hay nada que hacer, empezaré a hablar y estoy seguro que acabaré diciendo algo que molestará a alguien y ¡bum! los puñetazos vuelan.

Incluso cuando Rude y yo estamos haciéndole la compra a Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro.

No termino de entender todo eso del regateo. Por lo cual simplemente les digo que me lo den más barato. Cuando me dicen que no, les amenazo. He hecho un montón de enemigos de esa forma. Muchos de los cuales estoy seguro que están aquí ahora, esperando verme morir. Y no les culpo.

Soy un cabrón.

Peor aún, soy capaz de admitir que soy un auténtico cabrón y me enorgullezco de ello. Debo de ser uno de los peores cabrones malnacidos del mundo. Soy de la clase de capullo que humilla a los criados. Después de todo, yo estoy cumpliendo mi propósito matando gente. ¿Qué hace ellos? Si, nos sirven comidas si somos demasiado perezosos para levantarnos y cogerla nosotros mismos. Aparte de eso, ¿qué más hacen?

Mmm, quizá no debería haber sido tan duro con esos chicos. Explicaría por qué mis sábanas han estado oliendo a orina estos dos últimos años.

Creo que esta teoría es estúpida.

Los criados no harían eso. Son criados porque son incapaces de mantener rencor hacia alguien. De otra manera, no estarían siendo criados en este tipo de negocio. Si ellos supiesen odiar y conseguir buenos resultados con ello, serían el puto amo de este negocio.

Confronto a Sephiroth y me sonríe con superioridad.

Nunca me he sentido más indeciso en mi vida. Di el salto hacia las apuestas ilegales. Di el salto hacia el crimen organizado. Di el salto hacia el secuestro. Y di el gran salto final cuando me convertí en gladiador.

Como un chulo de trece años, era uno de los mejores. Podía romperle las piernas a alguien si no hacía la retribución correcta. Podía reclamarle a cierta gente darme a hijo primogénito como fianza. Era el maestro de todo lo que hacía por entonces. Diablos, de eso hace diecinueve años. Dieciocho desde que me convertí en un legítimo asesino.

Un legítimo asesino. Esas palabras me hacen reír. Recuerdo la primera vez que las oí.

Fue gracias a un pequeño vándalo de mierda de nombre Cloud, o como yo lo llamo, Baby Face. Carita dulce Cloud. El niño que trató de ser un hombre. El muchacho que intentó ser el próximo Sephiroth. El chico que nunca se convirtió en un hombre.

Por qué te convertiste en un legítimo asesino, me preguntó.

¿Por qué? Le di la única respuesta que sabía. Una respuesta que hacía que la gente sintiese pena por mí, aunque eso no duraba mucho tiempo. Las únicas personas que lo han escuchado alguna vez morían poco después.

Es lo único que siempre he sabido hacer, le dije.

Por supuesto, él me miró como si fuese un patético cachorrito con la pata rota. Como si fuese cojeando por ahí y solo necesitase un poco de amor y cariño y tiempo y volvería a ser el cachorro feliz que todo el mundo pensaba que debía ser.

No es que no me gusta que la gente piense eso de mí. Vale, eso es mentira. Odio cuando la gente sienten lástima de mi. Cuando piensan que sólo por haber crecido en las calles, no voy a saber como podría haber sido mi vida. Tengo noticias para ellos, sé exactamente cómo habría sido esa otra vida para mí.

Claro que sí, prácticamente cada noche que no estuviese acostándome con alguien lo podía recrear en mi mente. El pequeño Reno preparándose para ir a la escuela, yendo a ese infierno educacional, siendo intimidado por otros estudiantes, volviendo a casa con Madre y Padre, diciéndoles el fantástico día que había tenido y que amable era todo el mundo; contándoles la misma mierda durante el siguiente año hasta finalmente saltar y darle un puñetazo a alguien.

Oh, que maravillosa familia hubiese sido. Mis padres me hubiesen desheredado.

Podría haber sido lo contrario y haber simplemente trabajado en una plantación con mis padres, vendiendo nuestros bienes en el mercado. Solo para ser acosado por un mocoso cuyos padres tienen más dinero que sentido común hasta finalmente, de nuevo, saltar y sacarle los mocos a golpes. Y entonces no volvería a ver la luz del día de nuevo.

De una manera u otra, podría haber acabado en las calles o muerto.

Le pregunté a Cloud por qué se había hecho él un legítimo asesino. Todavía no sé porque se lo pregunté. Podría parecer que me preocupaba por él. Que me preocupaba el por qué había mandado su vida a paseo por todo esto.

Para convertirme en el próximo Sephiroth, me dijo.

Si, incluso él había susurrado el nombre de Sephiroth. Lo podía comprender. Para este cachorro, Sephiroth era un dios. Alguien al que admirar e idolatrar y aspirar a ser. Le daba una razón para levantarse por las mañanas. Le daba una razón para no pensar en suicidarse en mitad de la noche.

Menudo baby face, le dije. A la edad de diecinueve no deberías estar matando gente. Deberías tratar de dejar tu marca en la mundo. Asegurarte que tu legado prosigue.

Me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loco.

Quizá por entonces lo estaba. Después de todo, ¿quién era yo para estar soltando toda esa basura a alguien a quien acababa de conocer? Sé que él sabía que es lo que estaba pensando. Estoy en la misma profesión que el. ¿Por qué no estaba tratando de hacer que mi legado prosiguiese?

Sephiroth clava su espada en la arena mientras yo le sigo mirando. No tengo ninguna maldita esperanza de derrotarlo. Antes de que pueda siquiera pestañear, él está frente a mi y deja caer tres puñetazos consecutivos en mi cara para luego saltar hacia atrás. Escupo sangre.

El cálido líquido se desliza hacia mi barbilla y sé porqué no quiero que mi legado perdure. No habría sido un buen padre.

Mi meta es la misma que la tuya, me dijo Baby Face, y ese es nuestro legado.

¿Es nuestro legado ser recordados como gladiadores? Me pregunto ahora. ¿Ser conocido como el muchacho que fue matado por Reno, que más tarde pereció ante el legendario Sephiroth?

Sephiroth.

Incluso en mi mente lo digo en un susurro. Pensaba que sería el único que no caería víctima de la grandeza que es ese hombre que está enfrente mío. Había creído que sería el único que siempre me mantendría apartado de la muchedumbre. El único que vería a Sephiroth sólo como otro oponente más.

Baby Face había sido el primero en atacar. Lo esquivé fácilmente. Bloqueé otro ataque con mi barra. Él bloqueó uno de los míos con su innecesariamente gigantesca espada. Solo dios sabe cómo alguien de apariencia tan blandengue es capaz de esgrimir semejante arma.

¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? le pregunté mientras nos observábamos. Recuerdo que el público, por alguna razón, había estado realmente inquieto ese día.

Cloud, me respondió

Cloud, repetí, siempre recordaré esta pelea.

Me sonrió, como si eso fuese la mejor cosa que alguien le podía haber dicho. Como si el consejo que le había dado antes valiese una mierda comparado con esto.

Sephiroth se ha olvidado por el momento de usar su arma y está descargando golpe tras golpe sobre mi cara y torso con su puños. Me da una patada y pierdo pie.

Vuelo cerca de un metro antes de golpear la áspera y caliente arena. Me levanto y limpio la sangre de mi boca con el dorso de mi mano. Todavía tengo que devolver todo lo que Sephiroth me ha enviado. Ahora mismo, no me siento con ganas de nada. Sé que solo está jugando conmigo, tratando de alargarlo para contentar a las masas.

Sephiroth, susurro en mi cabeza, realmente eres algo único.

¿Por qué Sephiroth? le pregunté a Baby Face después de haber pasado unos cuantos minutos atacando y bloqueando el ataque del otro.

Es una leyenda. Muchos como yo han dejado sus casas para entrenar y convertirse en alguien tan conocido como él. Ser un prodigio viviente. No tener remordimientos. Ser imbatible. Alcanzar tu máximo potencial.

La manera en que lo dijo y la mirada en su joven rostro, casi hizo que quisiera declarar un empate. Pero no quería encargarme del público después del combate. Una masa furiosa es algo con lo que nunca quiero tener que lidiar.

Era él o yo, entonces. Y no importa lo mucho que quisiera convertirse en el siguiente Sephiroth, este mundo no era suficientemente grande siquiera para el real. Cloud tenía que morir.

Miro al público. En el palco de mi propietario puedo ver a Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro. Por su cara, el sabe lo que yo ya sé. No seré el que salga de este foso de arena. Le envío una risa condescendiente.

Disfruta el show, gilipollas. Me aseguraré de alcanzar tus expectativas de rendimiento. Veo a Rude permanecer junto al rubio y asiento con la cabeza, una mala idea ya que caigo apoyado sobre una de mis rodillas.

Aunque Rude y yo raramente nos hablamos, nuestra primera conversación fue algo casi sagrado para mi.

Era un día, igual que el de hoy. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, caluroso. Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro nos había enviado a comprar cosas al mercado. Sabemos lo que tenemos que coger, pero siempre nos tomamos nuestro tiempo.

Deambulamos por los alrededores al menos veinte minutos. Miramos todos los bienes frescos. Pescado tan fresco que todavía saltaba en los puestos. Chequeábamos frutas y vegetales y lo devolvíamos a su sitio. Casi todo tenía una pinta bastante buena. Sólo teníamos dinero suficiente para lo encargado, lo cual era una lástima.

Estábamos mirando a un puesto de fruta diferente cuando Rude si giró hacia mi. Yo traté de ignorarlo. Podía sentir su ojos ocultos mientras me miraban fijamente. Suspiré y me volvía hacía él.

¿Qué? demandé.

¿Cómo te consiguieron?

Parpadeé. Bueno, eso fue inesperado. ¿Desde cuándo a Rude le importa una mierda el pasado de alguien? Lo que ellos fueron entonces no tiene nada que ver con lo que son ahora. En mi caso, supongo que es diferente. Lo que fui es la razón principal de lo que soy ahora.

Apunté hacia un callejón donde seis personas estaba reunidas, hablando en voz baja. Fui encontrado en uno de esos grupos. Supongo que se podría decir que fui su cabeza de turco*.

_(*N/T: fall boy, no estoy segura de la correcta traducción del término)._

Rude asintió. Parece extraño que tu pasado y tu futuro estén tan conectados.

Vale, eso me estaba empezando a dar miedo. Cierto que cuando Rude habla, lo que dice tiene gran sentido, pero cuando se trata de mi, se suele comportar como todos los demás y trata de cambiar el tema tan rápido y sutil como sea posible.

Me encojo de hombros. Así es la vida, supongo.

Para serte sincero, me importaría una mierda si los mismos extraterrestres fuesen la razón de que sea gladiador. Las cosas suceden así y no hay razón para estar quejándote y lamentándote por ello. Supongo que ese es el tipo de persona que realmente soy. Lo acepto todo conforme viene.

Presumo que es posible cambiar nuestro futuro, pero mirando a Sephiroth, me pregunto por qué no he pensado acerca de hacerlo. Aunque no tengo que pensar mucho. Tal y como dijo Baby Face, este es mi legado. Mi marca en la historia.

¿Si tuviese el poder de cambiar algo de mi vida, lo haría? No.

No tengo nada que cambiar, decido y me pongo en pie. Todo es perfecto y permanecerá perfecto, incluso cuando abandone este mundo. Para mi, será así.

No consigo creer que mi muerte afectará a alguien. Rude quizá me lamente durante un tiempo. A Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro no le importará una mierda. Él es ese tipo de hombre. Una pérdida no es nada. Puede seguir dependiendo de Rude para no ser matado por la leyenda viviente.

Cargo contra Sephiroth, igual que cargué contra Cloud. Mi barra sobre mi hombro izquierdo. La única diferencia entre entonces y ahora, Sephiroth se quita de un salto cuando voy a golpear. En cierto modo lo esperaba, pero igualmente es un shock. El hombre es terroríficamente rápido.

Mi barra conectó con la mejilla derecha de Baby Face, apareciendo una marca roja. Cayó sobre sus rodillas. No golpeo con suavidad.

Miré como sus ojos se enfocaban y desenfocaban. Estuvo aturdido por un momento que parecieron horas. Recuerdo que perdí la paciencia. Le pateé, con la parte alta de mi bota conectando con su mejilla izquierda, golpeó el suelo.

Me monté a horcajadas sobre él y descargué puñetazo tras puñetazo sobre su rostro. Su adorable Baby Face. No era algo que hiciese normalmente. Cloud fue un caso especial. Había algo en él que me cabreaba y a la vez me serenaba.

Me incorporé. Con su sangre en mis manos, salpicada sobre mi cara y mi pecho. El público estaba jaleando. Por primera vez en doce años, me pregunté a mi mismo. ¿Por qué estaba siendo una marioneta de esos idiotas de alta alcurnia? ¿Por qué la muerte era un deporte? ¿Por qué apalear a alguien era tan entretenido?

Me agaché y le eché un vistazo. Le pregunté ¿por qué escogiste "Cloud"?

Él balbuceó sangre y apuntó hacia el cielo. Miré hacia arriba y por mi vida que no conseguía entender qué trataba de decirme.

Me acerqué más y giré mi cabeza. El murmuró en mi oreja y miré hacia arriba otra vez. No tenía ni idea de si lo que me dijo estaba bien. Nunca había estado allá arriba y no me veía a mi mismo como uno de los elegidos que verían alguna vez el cielo.

¿Por qué "Reno"? Preguntó Baby Face.

Sonreí con soberbia. Esa es una historia que solo podría explicar en el infierno, le dije.

Lo vi tratar de reír y no podría creer que había hecho un amigo en un duelo a muerte. Parecía algo irónico. Sabía que estaba aferrándose a la vida. También sabía que no había mucho más que quisiera decirme. Parecía confiar en mí, como si fuese su único amigo en ese momento.

Me pregunto ahora, mientras miro a Sephiroth aterrizar junto a su espada y agarrarla de la empuñadura, me pregunto si Cloud hubiese vivido y yo hubiese muerto, ¿habría hecho más amigos? ¿Sería siempre el simpático Baby Face?

No tengo ni idea.

La única cosa cierta que se es que Cloud tenía el potencial de convertirse en el siguiente Sephiroth si yo no lo hubiese destruido. Si yo no lo hubiese golpeado hasta la muerte con mis manos. No puedo creer que lo viese ahogarse en su propia sangre. A veces me doy asco a mí mismo.

¿Si tuviese el poder de cambiar algo de mi vida, lo haría? No.

Sephiroth carga, blandiendo su espada a su alrededor. Esquivo cada ataque y consigo hacer que mi rodilla haga contacto con sus costillas. Él tiene la misma cara de asombro que tengo yo. Nunca pensé que ninguno de mis ataques conseguiría tocarlo.

Pateo su arma fuera de su alcance y voy a pegarle con mi barra un poco. Consigo hacerlo una vez y voy a por otra.

Hago un segundo contacto y voy a por un tercero.

Tengo tres y tiento mi suerte con un cuarto.

Golpeó a Sephiroth cuatro veces y me detengo. ¿Cómo de idiota piensa que soy? Cada uno de los ataques que acabo de hacer era fácilmente bloqueables. Me está dejando golpearle, darle y hacerle daño. ¿Quizá soy la primera persona que ha hecho esto? No tengo ni idea.

Bueno, ya que me deja.

Le golpeo con la rodilla en las costillas de nuevo, le doy un puñetazo y le golpeo en la cara. Hundo mi barra en su clavícula y la oigo romperse. Le doy rodillazos en las costillas una y otra vez, hasta que estoy seguro de que al menos tres están rotas. Y continuo con la paliza hasta que estoy exhausto.

Sephiroth se está riendo. Me da escalofríos.

Se pone de pie, con la sangre goteando desde su barbilla y mentón. Sé lo que está haciendo. Simplemente no quiero dejarlo marchase de este infierno sin alguna herida memorable. Pronto tendrá que explicar cómo consiguió esas marcas. Eso es lo que hace que morirme valga la pena. Fui el que destruyó la cara bonita de Sephiroth.

Yo, Reno.

Mostré al mundo que Sephiroth no es un dios. El sangra, como el resto de nosotros. Es un desecho que fue entrenado, como nosotros fuimos, para ser la máquina de matar definitiva y proveer también de entretenimiento de alto nivel.

Por supuesto, he destruido la engreída expresión de Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro también. No me arrepiento de ello.

Qué perfecta mañana de invierno.

Al menos lo era hasta que fui arrancado de uno de los pocos y tranquilos sueños ligeros que tengo. Si me hubiese levantado a mi hora, me habría sentido bien descansado. Pero ser arrastrado fuera de mi cama calentita, de los pelos, por un gilipollas, no es un buen despertador.

Y peor aún, Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro fue capaz de ver que clase de sueños estaba teniendo.

Para ser claros, eran sueños eróticos.

Ahora mismo, no podría decirte realmente sobre qué iba. He tenido tantos sobre diferentes personas, es algo ridículo.

Ese día fue en el que ambos descubrimos que no eramos nada más que números el uno para el otro.

Para ese gilipollas sádico, seré siempre Número Dos.

No creo que haya dicho alguna vez mi nombre.

Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro simplemente me miró. Dejó sus ojos deambular sobre mí. como lo había hecho cuando decidió que quería ser mi dueño.

Suspiré. ¿Qué? le demandé.

El volvió sus ojos hacia los míos. Tienes que hacer algo por mi, dijo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Si no era una cosa, era otra. Siempre quería algo y todo lo que me devolvía era una lucha a muerte. El cabrón.

Haz que lo haga Rude, dije.

Estaba inquieto. No quería hacer nada por ese idiota. Eso era siempre así. Uno podría decir que soy un vago y sería cierto, bueno, medio cierto. A menos que me beneficie de alguna forma, no me molesto en hacer algo.

No quiero que lo haga Rude, dijo Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro. Creo que tú podrías hacer un mejor trabajo.

Me lo quedé mirando. No iba a hacer lo que el quisiera sólo porque pensase que era su mono entrenado. Eso y el hecho de que me había despertado de un buen sueño.

Me encogí de hombros; No voy a hacerlo.

Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro frunció el ceño. No tiene ninguna buena pinta cuando lo hace. Daba especialmente miedo cuando sonreía. Dicho amablemente, Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro es un bicho raro.

Viendo que no iba a ir a ningún lado, me había girado cuando lo oí preparar su pistola. Me tensé ligeramente.

Genial, pensé, me va a matar. Entonces lo pensé mejor, no había manera de que me fuese a matar. Puedo ser un tocapelotas, pero él lo tendría jodido tratando de buscar otro "guerrero" como yo.

Giré mi cabeza para sonreirle con suficiencia cuando él usó la culata de su pistola para romperme la nariz. Me tambaleo hacia delante un tanto pasmado, con mis manos haciendo un cuenco alrededor de las partes dañadas de mi cara, llenándose de sangre. Bajo las manos, mirando como la sangre gotea hasta el suelo.

Me giro hacia el bastardo. ¿A qué cojones venía eso? le exigí.

Por no seguir las órdenes, replicó. ¿Tienes ganas de golpearme?

La sangre en mi cara y mi nariz comienza a coagularse. Bueno, ahora que lo pregunta, claro, siento que podría matarlo. Todo esto por no querer hacer lo que él quería.

Quiero matarte, le respondí honestamente.

Sonrió, como si fuese la respuesta que estaba esperando. ¡Cómo diablos es capaz de comportarse como un engreído conmigo! Realmente debería aprender a controlar mi temperamento. Me mete en un montón de problemas.

Le dí un puñetazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela. ¿No hace cosquillas, verdad, Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro? Pregunté mientras se sujetaba la nariz.

Es bastante doloroso, Número Dos. Se tocó con sumo cuidado el puente de su nariz.

Tengo un nombre, le dije.

Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro me miró en blanco, como si no comprendiese. Yo también, Número Dos. Y no es "Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro" tal y como tú me llamas cariñosamente.

Le golpeé otra vez y otra y otra y otra vez y una vez más. Le odiaba. Le odiaba más que odio a Dios. Y Dios ha estado en mi lista negra desde que tenía nueve años.

Lo derribé y me senté sobre él. Mis puños hacían fuertes sonidos secos conforme conectaban con su cara y de pronto era como volver a Baby Face.

Tengo que contenerme mejor que lo hice entonces. Pero quiero seguir adelante. Quiero machacar su cara, como hice con Cloud.

Tenía tantas ganas en ese instante que paré lo que estaba haciendo y me puse de pie. He jugado este juego el tiempo suficiente. Y hacia demasiado frío como para estar ahí afuera al aire libre con nada más que una delgada ropa encima. Si, peleo como Tarzán.

Después de eso, me negué a participar en ninguno de sus juegos y continuamos refiriéndonos al otro por el nombre que le habíamos dado. En los catorce años que he estado con este grupo, creo que nunca nos hemos llamado otra cosa que no sea números.

¿Si tuviese el poder de cambiar algo de mi vida, lo haría? No.

Caigo sobre mis rodillas delante de un Sephiroth que se ríe entre dientes, sin aliento y dolorido. Mis hombros, brazos y manos protestan por cada movimiento que hago. Mi cuerpo y mi cerebro se gritan uno al otro, ambos tratando de hacer que les escuche. Tengo la elección de darme la vuelta y morir, o puedo luchar un poco más e igualmente acabar muerto.

Observo como Sephiroth se pone de pie. A pesar de estar cubierto de sangre e hinchado, sigue pareciendo hermoso. Y todo lo que puedo pensar es: que no es justo. ¿Quién le da el derecho a seguir siendo guapo después de toda la paliza que le he dado?

Sephiroth.

Incluso ahora lo susurro. Todavía no sé que se necesita para ver a Sephiroth como el mero mortal que es. Quizá se necesita la muerte. Morir en sus manos para ver sus defectos.

Recuerdo el inicio de esta pelea. En todo momento, nada de lo que Sephiroth ha hecho ha sido por accidente. Cada movimiento que hago, cada movimiento que él hace, el área en la que peleamos. Él asimila todo esto en su cabeza y el cómo sacar provecho de ello. ¿Como puede nadie vencer a un maestro como ese?

Sephiroth sujeta mi barbilla con delicadeza con su pulgar y su índice. Levanto la vista hacia él. Se inclina y presiona sus labios contra los míos por un momento.

Nunca he visto el Beso de la Esperanza Perdida ser realizado a nadie pero he oído sobre él, hecho a un chico llamado Genesis. Sephiroth te besa, luego te susurra algo al oído antes de matarte.

— Vas a matarme, ¿verdad? — suspiro.

Veo como Sephiroth camina hacia su arma y la recoge. Mi corazón comienza a latir a una velocidad que no creía posible. Palpita tan fuerte y lo siento en la base de mi garganta cuando se cierra, esperando su condena.

Mi respiración es tan forzada que apenas puedo oir las palabras que Sephiroth me murmulla. Cierro mis ojos y pienso sobre ellas. Supongo que puede tener razón. No soy un filósofo como él. Realmente no tengo ningún problema para vivir arrodillado.

Me río para mis adentros. ¿A quién engaño? _Odio_ vivir de rodillas. Ser el sirviente de alguien, matando solo para no serlo. Siendo el cazador y no la presa. Preguntando para no ser preguntado. Todavía tengo un montón de cosas que hacer en la vida, ahora que lo pienso.

Creo que la más importante sería ver el océano. Treinta y dos años de edad y nunca en mi vida he visto el mar o la playa. He oído que Costa del Sol es realmente agradable. Quizá tenía que haber ido allí cuando Concursante Seiscientos Cuarenta y Cuatro nos ofreció unas pequeñas vacaciones para Rude y para mí.

Supongo que la número dos de mi top tres habría sido ir y ver a los padres de Baby Face y conocer a la chica que mencionó. Parecía ser simpática, aunque no puedo recordar su nombre. Y me figuro que una vez allí habría visitado su tumba y hablado con él. Sólo hace dos años que lo maté, pero un montón de cosas suceden en dos años.

Me pregunto, por unos momentos, como serán el cielo y el infierno. ¿Es el paraíso un lugar en el cielo con todas esas nubes y fuentes de ambrosía? ¿Es el infierno un camino ardiente de perros donde eres torturado diariamente? Será interesante averiguarlo.

Y la número tres sería haber adoptado un gato o un perro. Pienso que habría sido agradable darle a otra criatura una vida mejor. Un pequeño gato pelirrojo hubiese sido perfecto, llamado Brandy.

Conforme pienso acerca de mi top tres, intento adivinar cual sería el de Cloud. Uno, convertirse en el próximo Sephiroth. Dos, casarse con esa chica. Tres, hacer que su legado perdure. Sonrío. Hubiese sido divertido hacer sonrojar a Baby Face con el sexo. Condenado niño.

¿Cuál será el top tres de Sephiroth?

Sephiroth.

Incluso _ahora _lo susurro conforme él hacer un arco con su gigantesca espada hacia mi cuello, para decapitarme.

No puedo evitar preguntármelo: ¿Tiene Sephiroth sueños? ¿Hay algo que él desea desde lo profundo de su corazón? ¿O es la total destrucción de la Tierra todo lo que quiere? Creo que eso debe ser sólo un rumor. ¿Por qué Sephiroth, un hombre con una reputación equivalente a un dios, querría dominar y destruir el mundo?

Creo que Sephiroth es ambicioso, no un insensato. Sería más bien al revés.

La siento.

La espada que corta a través de mi cuello.

Caliente y rápida.

Puedo sentir como floto hacia arriba.

Abro mis ojos y miro alrededor.

Estoy rodeado de gigantescas, suaves nubes. Alargo la mano para tocar una, desaparece entre mis dedos. Baby Face estaba en lo cierto, el cabrón.

Las nubes pueden parecer algodón puro, pero si las miras de cerca no son más que aire, ofreciéndonos confort si lo buscamos. Para una carita linda, produjo un montón de sinsentidos por entonces. Me pregunto, conforme sigo mi ascenso hacia arriba y juego con las nubes, si logro llegar al cielo, ¿quién más estaría allí? Sé que Cloud lo está. Zack estará allí también, otro más asesinado por Sephiroth y muchos más, espero.

¿Si tuviese el poder de cambiar algo de mi vida lo haría? Quizá.

Fin.

* * *

N/T: Intenso, ¿verdad? Es super interesante como el autor nos va desarrollando el personaje en un relato caótico, pero ordenado, dónde Reno nos proyecta todos sus sentimientos.

¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Les gustó la forma de narrar y cómo Reno se ve reflejado? ¿Y cómo creen que llegaron desde el desarrollo industrial que tenían en FFVII a este momento de oscurantismo y lucha de gladiadores? Comenten ^^


End file.
